Born to Die
by hannahsierraXO
Summary: They were born to die.


**Why hello there, once again, fabulous readers. For some reason, I've been obsessed with Gary, so why not vent my obsession with making new stories, yeah? Anywho, this story's Rated M for boy lovin', language, and just because Gary's in this, so it kinda needs to be Rated M.**

* * *

Young Pete Kowalski sat at his desk on a rainy day on the eighth day of March, relaxing his head against the palm of his left hand. He was in his advanced English class, which was basically poetry. Pete loved poetry, almost as much as Art. It helped him think; helped him express himself and make him feel like he actually mattered and had a place in this world, a rare feeling he got these days. Dismally, he sighed. It wasn't one of those days where felt important, or that he even was cared after, actually. His "friend", Gary Smith, had been extremely…off this morning, and had snapped at Pete, and being as sensitive as Pete was, he nearly cried when Gary had left the room in a rampage. The image still sent shivers down Pete's spine, even though it was nearly six hours later.

Glancing up at the clock, Pete realized he only had ten minutes left to complete the assignment. The teacher had told them to portray how they envisioned their future in a few stanzas. Normally, Pete would have easily been able to complete the assignment, but he had been stumped for nearly the entire class, now. Truthfully, Pete didn't even think he had a future. He was deeply depressed, and felt like no one could hear his silent pleas of help. Nothing seemed to help his depression these days, either, and that "friend" Gary always seemed to make things worse. It was his fault he was in this position in the first place.

Picking up his freshly sharpened pencil and a clean, fresh sheet of paper, he began to write in meticulous calligraphy:

_We were born to die_

_ We live day to day, only to eventually die_

_ We make friends and relationships, only for them to fall crumpled and useless_

_ We were born to die_

_ We were born to die_

_ We strive for excellence, only to be set-up for failure_

_ We have goals and accomplishments, only to fall short_

_ We were born to die_

The bell rang and Pete stood from his desk slowly, shaking slightly. He knew an attack was coming, and he needed to leave. He handed in his paper quickly and weaved through the crowds of endless people, trying his best to hold it in. He talked to himself as he burst through the doors of the Academy, making a beeline for the Boys' Dormitory. He crashed through the doors and paced to his room, closing and locking the door behind him. He sunk to his bottom next to his bed and pulled his knees to his chest, lightly rocking back and forth, crying.

He stayed in this position for nearly an hour. When he was all out of tears, he had risen to his feet, shakily and uncertainly, and made his way to the bathroom, examining his red eyes in the mirror. He let out another small yelp of cries and covered his eyes with his delicate hands, refusing to look at the mess he had become because of damn Gary. Because of him, he was depressed beyond measures, and nobody knew about it. Pete knew Gary enjoyed it. He knew how he enjoyed calling him the nastiest of names, and if Pete even tried to retaliate, Gary's tongue would whip out scathing remarks that hurt worse than a burn to the skin. Pete had thought a few years ago Gary would just grow tiresome of the antics, but he always seemed to make new insults for everything. If one thing was for sure, Gary was _never _going to lose his touch.

There was a light knock on the door and Pete nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned the light off in the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. He lightly padded over to the door, sniffling a little, and unlocked it. The handle turned ever so slightly and the door opened minutely, and sleek as a panther, _he _walked in. His hands were placed ever so eloquently behind his back as he backed his rump against the door, closing it lightly and locking the door again. He had a sadistic grin spread across his face, and his eyes had that glimmer they always got one he got an idea. Quite frankly, Pete was scared shitless about what was on his mind. That was until he remembered how upset he had been today. The fear that had been spreading like a virus through his body faltered in its steps and turned quickly into a rage that made his blood boil and his neck turn red hot.

Before any words were exchanged between the two, Pete lunged at Gary, surprising both Gary and himself. Thankfully for Gary, he evaded most of the blow, Pete's nails only catching the edge of his right cheek. Gary quickly regained his composure and caught Pete's arm as he went in for a hook against Gary's left cheek, now. The smirk that had been momentarily wiped from the sadistic bastard's face was now back in full force as he held Pete's thin arm against his frail chest, staring straight into his mocha eyes, watching as the rage that had coursed through Pete's body only seconds ago left and was replaced and instilled with fear again. Gary felt a stirring in his belly, a deep satisfaction he got when he asserted his dominance over Pete, a rare chance he got, nowadays that Pete was always so sad and mopey like a little bitch.

Surprisingly to Pete, Gary lowered his arm and stood back away from the fragile boy, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked Pete up and down and smirked even wider, his scar gleaming as the setting sun outside shined on it. He spoke out in his dangerous, slick voice, "Now, now, Petey. Are you gonna play nice, or do I need to teach you some manners?"

Pete gulped the lump in his throat and nodded to Gary, replying timidly, "Yeah, sure, Gary."

"Excellent. Now, I want you to take your shirt off."

Pete furrowed his brows and stood back slightly. "What?"

"You heard me, Femme-Boy. Here, I'll do it too, so you're not such a bitch about it," Gary replied with a snarky grin as he pulled his vest over his head and then his undershirt.

Pete blushed bright red and looked to the side of the room. He had no idea what was going on, but he liked it, and he didn't want to let Gary know that. He knew that Gary would never let him get over it if he acted like he was enjoying this, so, with a poker face, or at least Pete's best impression of a poker face, he took his vest off and then his pink undershirt, casting them to the side. He awkwardly crossed his arms over his small chest and looked anywhere but at Gary, too afraid and shy to look at him shirtless. However, that didn't last long, as Gary made his way over to Pete and took his face roughly in between his hands and forced Pete to look at him, locking his face there with a vice grip.

As melodious as a cricket on a summer night, Gary said smoothly, "I know your dirty little secret, Petey. Christy told me all about it."

Pete's heart stammered in his throat. How had Christy even found out? He started to get worried, but he played it cool. "What are you talking about, Gary?"

Gary chuckled darkly to himself, releasing his hold on Pete's face rather roughly, shoving him backwards slightly. "I'm talking about how much you're madly in love with me, _Petey_," Gary drawled out teasingly, still lightly chuckling to himself. Pete didn't know what to say for a moment, and he looked to the side of the room, ashamed. A moment of silence shook the room with static before Gary said, "Wow, so it _is _true."

Pete turned to him with a flushed face. "Look, Gary, I have no idea how Christy-,"

"Oh, I didn't know because of Christy. That whore can go to hell. I figured this out all on my own, Femme-Boy. It was actually pretty obvious, with how much you talk about me in your little diaries."

Pete blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Gary-,"

He was cut off once again by Gary. "Now, Petey, I'm offering you something. I've noticed how…depressed you've been. So, I've decided to be a nice, generous, good boy today and allow you this," he gestured magnificently to his body. Pete pulled his shoulders to his ears and refused to look at Gary again. "What's it gonna be, Petey?"

Before Pete had a chance to answer, he was roughly pushed up against the wall. He turned to face Gary, who had him pinned with his arms up above his head and his legs being forcedly spread by Gary's feet. Gary brought his face dangerously close to Petey's and his hot breath tickled Pete's lips. Gary smirked and tightened his hold on Pete's wrists, watching his facial expression melt into that mixed of shock and pain. Gary liked that look, a lot, actually. He dug his nails even deeper, watching as blood beaded ever so slightly on Pete's tiny wrists. He smirked and released his hold on Pete's wrists and brought his face back up to Pete's, watching in hysteria as Pete seemed in a trance of bliss. Who would've known he liked it rough.

Suddenly, Pete brought his lips to Gary's and mashed them hard, letting Gary stick his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues tangled together in a dance while Gary made sure to keep pressure on Pete's midsection with his hands, not allowing him escape, not like Pete was going anywhere. Gary bit down gently at Pete's lower lip and drew his body away from Pete's. He proceeded to take his watch off and his shoes and socks, and then slipped his slacks off. Pete followed suit and soon both boys were facing each other in jus their underwear. Gary wore regular cotton boxers while Pete wore pink tighty-whities. Apparently his shirts weren't the only things that were pink.

Gary forced Pete to his knees and barked out huskily for him to suck his cock. Pete obliged and took Gary's length out of his boxers and tentatively brought his lips up to the tip, as Gary took the back of his head and forced him to take his whole length in his mouth. Pete fought back the urge to throw up as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He brought his hand up to acquaint the area of Gary's shaft his mouth wasn't covering and glanced up at Gary, watching in strange satisfaction as the older boy had his eyes closed, and, for once, he didn't look like he wanted to punch babies.

Minutes later and warm liquid filled Pete's mouth as Gary climaxed in his mouth. Pete rose and both of the boys just stood there for a while, catching their breath. While Pete didn't really receive anything out of their "encounter", he was still in a significantly better mood, and he did thoroughly enjoy seeing Gary look so vulnerable and actually happy for once. The thought made pride course through Pete's body and he instantly felt better about himself. Gary smirked at him and pulled his boxers back up. His slacks followed and then he pulled on his undershirt and his trademark teal vest.

"That was fun, Petey. We'll have to do it again some time," Gary said as he smoothly turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Pete to still catch his breath.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know in a message or review. If you enjoyed, please favorite! It'd make my day!**


End file.
